


Santa's Got a Brand New Gag !

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, John's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John wants a "Silent Night".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just once, John would like to have Sherlock speechless, except for one little word.
> 
> * Melody : Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

You better not moan, you better not shout,  
Better not groan, lest Hudders finds out,  
That's why you are wearing a gag.

We're gonna explore your kink and my vice,  
Gonna do things both naughty and nice,  
That's why you are wearing a gag.

 

I want to make you wriggle, I want to make you come,  
I want to hear you giggle, when I tickle your tum-tum.

 

So you better be still, while we're having fun,  
Don't want to wake next door's married ones,  
That's why you are wearing a gag. 

**~**

We'll use the silk ties you're so partial to,  
Maybe Greg's cuffs, you've stolen a few,  
That's why you are wearing a gag.

I'm gonna kiss you all over the place,  
Comb back the curls that fall in your face,  
That's why you are wearing a gag.

 

And when the evening's over, there's one more thing I'll do,  
I've got a ring, I'm wondering, "Will you let me marry you?"

 

What you're going to say, I really can't guess,  
Hoping my luv your answer is YES,  
That's why I'm removing the gag !

**Author's Note:**

> Can you deduce Sherlock's answer ? Bet you can.
> 
> Happy day before the day before the Day ! :^D


End file.
